The Rise Of Perseus: Definition
by J-Storm12
Summary: There are some things in life that defines us, that makes who we are, This is the definition of a hero. This is the definition of a god. This is the definition of Perseus Jackson! Currently undergoing edit!
1. Chapter 1

**Well my friends I have stopped writing for long enough, sorry about that by the way, so here it is my perfectly (at least I hope so) plan has been revealed**

**Now on with the show:**

_**Percy's Pov**_

The night was quiet, except for the gentle sound of the waves overlapping each other. The tides moved in perfect harmony with the moon, and with the boy sitting on the beach. He was bare feet, which were dug deeply into the sand, and he was bare back. He swayed with the tides, almost as if he was listening to a song, his face calm and content. He opened his sea-green eyes and took a deep breath of the salty breeze before he stood upright and walked away.

The boy stood before his cabin, it was a simply wooden cabin with sea shells engraved at the bottom, with the symbol a trident, also, engraved into the wood, but it hung above the door. The cabin seemed to hum with happiness as the boy opened the door and entered. He stood upright and confident with an aura commanding respect, even if he didn't know that he did. He walked through the living room area and walked towards his bedroom.

He opened his door and found something that would stain his memories forever, he found something that broke him that caused him to shed a tear, which slid down his face and dropped to the ground. But, even then, he did not feel angered, even when he found his girlfriend in bed with his half-brother, the one he loved more than life itself, the one he was about to propose to in the morning, when Apollo was now beginning his duty, when his sister was now descending, so not one but two gods would hold witness, had betrayed him.

They had yet to notice him, but he noticed them, the way that his _ex_-girlfriend moved her body against his brother clearly showed that she was experienced, that she had done this, with him, before.

He shed another tear before he decided that she was not worth his tears, but there was something that he needed to know before he left, before he threw away his old life, to start a new. _WHY_? He needed to know why, he craved that knowledge so badly, the he found himself whispering the question, but he could not be heard over the moans of pleasure and the name of the girl he loved being called out in exhilaration. He wanted to be her first and last. He felt a sharp pain in his heart and he lost compassion.

He whispered louder now_ Why?_ But again he could not be heard, he felt another sharp pain in his heart and he lost joy and happiness.

He was not whispering, now he was speaking crisp and clear _why? _Again he could not be heard, and for the last time, he felt a sharp pain in his heart and he lost his carefreeness, and the sadness was replaced by anger.

He could feel the tide's change it no longer was still, the waves were thrashing about, for it felt the despair of one of their lords, and they followed his commands, his emotions, his grief and they battered the shore to show his anger.

He closed his eyes, his sea-green eyes that showed the pain of a warrior, no longer of a leader, of a man who had to hide his fears to push his men forward, and in that moment his eyes showed how vulnerable he was, how he wished that this was a horrible dream, and when he realised that it wasn't, his eyes steeled and he roared

"_**WHY, ANNABETH, WHY WOULD YOU CHEAT ON ME WITH MY BROTHER!?"**_

The couple on the bed pulled apart in shock, startled, and Annabeth so tired from her 'fun' failed to realise the tension in the air, the raw power that was emitting from Percy, and bluntly stated

"Because you aren't strong enough, you don't even have my mother's approval" the reply made Percy tremble with rage, but he contained himself before he ran away, into the woods, disappearing, leaving many awake and surprised campers who heard the mighty roar of Perseus, before they went back to sleep, not willing to risk getting eaten by a harpy.

**A/U: Well how was it? Anyways, my other stories are on hiatus, due to some serious writes block. I'll try to update soon. Peace**

**-Barcafan1**


	2. Chapter 2

Destruction followed Perseus for many miles before he found himself dead tired in the middle of a forest. He had just woken up with no knowledge of what had took place the previous night, but, unknown to him, the weather reporters were bewildered by a sudden tornado strike that ripped through ten states, from New York to California.

He stood up and looked around, confused at where he was. His face morphed from confusion to anger then sadness as he recalled what had happened the previous night. He then was back to confusion as he realised that he had absolutely no idea where he was. He started walking around for a while before he remembered something he learned by watched a show: Man vs. Wild. He searched for the tallest tree the he could find and scaled it, with minor difficulties, and looked around when he reached the top of it.

Nothing

That was all he could see.

Nothing

No civilisation for miles

Then he realised something else… why was there snow if he was in California?

He knew he wasn't a geography wiz or anything but wasn't it summer in California at this time of year?

He was confused to say the least. He looked up to the sky, why did the fates hate him so much. He sighed. He didn't want to admit it but he would not be leaving wherever he was until either someone rescued him, or he figured out how the hell he got here in the first place.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Artemis stood on mount Olympus wondering; where was the only mortal man she respected. She sighed. She was just informed along with the rest of the council when the child of Athena burst into the room tears traced down her face mumbling incoherently something no one understood

_FLASHBACK_

_Artemis sat on her throne, shocked at what she had just heard. _

_The Titans were back, and so was Gaia, with the Primirodials. They were going over battle plans when, suddenly, the doors burst open and a flash of blonde collapsed in front of the throne of the sky king, and the king of gods, Zeus._

"_Annabeth, what's going on?" said a confused goddess of Wisdom._

"_Percy left" she said through sobs. Athena sent a smug look to Poseidon before stepping down from her throne and began to comfort her favourite daughter. Poseidon wore a grim mask as he asked_

"_Why did he leave you, child" which was answered by _

"_heleftbecauseicheatedonhimwi thyourothersonJerome" Annabeth said it so fast not even Athena understood what she said._

"_Could you speak a little slower Annabeth, dear" said Athena_

"_Sorry," she replied, embarrassed, she took a deep breath before starting over "He left because I cheated on him with your other son, Jerome" _

_Poseidon was shocked for a while before a look of relief washed over his face,_

"_Foolish child, that child does not belong to me, he is Triton's son, though I don't know how the symbols came out looking like mine because that doesn't happen unless…" he said, then trailed off._

"_Anyway, where is Perseus, we need him for an upcoming war?" said Zeus_

"_He… well... I think… I don't know" said Annabeth_

"_Do you have any clue, darling" asked Athena_

"_Um… well…oh yeah, when I woke up from… uh sleeping, I passed by the forest and… um well I guess it was, literally, a path of destruction "replied Annabeth_

"_Enough, Poseidon, Athena and Annabeth, we will discuss this later, the rest of you dismissed, except for you Artemis." Said Zeus as the rest of gods flashed out._

"_What would you like father" said Artemis_

"_Daughter, you may not like this, but I need you to track Perseus and bring him back before the war starts" Zeus told her _

_She sighed loudly_

"_Yes father" she replied_

"_Thank you Artemis, please report back to me when you find a lead"_

_She sighed again_

"_Yes Father"_

_END FLASHBACK_

And that was how she found herself standing there on mount Olympus, preparing for her mission. She sighed for what seemed like the millionth time for the day before saying

"Better get this over with" and with that due flashed out, leaving behind a worried Apollo who was looking over his sister like a overly protective brother, he nodded his head in what seemed to be satisfaction before he himself flashed out.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hunters, I'll be gone for a while, so I want you to stay in Camp half-blood until I get back" said the Greek goddess of the moon. There was immediate grumbling after she said that. A spiky haired girl stepped forward, her electric blue eyes shining of pride and self-confidence.

"Artemis, sis, do we really have to stay in camp, I mean, I'm ok with it, but the other girls, well they hate it there." She said to Artemis

"Yes, I know but this mission is top priority, I must find someone." Artemis replied.

"Who, who must you find my lady?" The blue-eyed girl questioned

"Thalia," started Artemis "I must find Perseus"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_FIVE MONTHS LATER_

_**PERCY'S POV**_

I sat under the shade of a palm tree, relaxing on the beach, just listening to the sound of the waves hitting the beach. I smiled.

Now I know what you're wondering 'how the hell you're on a beach when you were in a snow covered forest just five months ago.' Well, I don't know, nor do I care, but it gave me a much needed rest, and time and a place to practice my powers and sword-fighting skills. Hell, I even got better at archery, lost my ADHD (the mortal aspect of it) can think up a strategy in a matter of seconds, and I mastered all weapons. Yes, I did do all that in the space of just a month, because, this island was made by the creator, Chaos. I found that out two months, or should I say two years, ago. The island in in an alternate dimension, and apparently, I Vapour travelled myself here, and that amazed chaos so much, he gave me his blessings, for mortals, and that is how I lost my ADHD, and am amazing at archery etc.

Now the reason I said years is because the dimension that I'm in, well, a year here is a month in earth time. Chaos gave me the island for five years, dimension time, to train in my powers and the powers he gave me. Oh yeah, I forgot that, didn't I? Along with being able to hit a bull's eye from a thousand feet away, thanks to the bow and arrows that Chaos created for me, he also gave me another sword, made of chaos metal, and infused some of the metal into riptide and turned both of them into click pens, instead of me having to uncap them. Anyways, Chaos gave me the power to turn into a wolf, an eagle, stretched my mortal limitations so I could use more of my powers inherited from Poseidon, (more on that later) she gave the power to talk to all wild animals and fused my body with Chaos metal so basically now I'm invincible. That's about it.

Anyways, I was just relaxing on the beach, waiting for lady Chaos to come for my departure. I quickly shut my eyes as I sensed lady chaos. There was a bright light that I could see through my closed eyelids. When the light dimed, I opened my eyes and bowed before the creator of… well everything.

"Hello, love" oh did I forget to mention that Chaos is my girlfriend? Huh, must have slipped my mind.

"Hi Hun" I replied, smiling like a goof as she walked over to me, and pulled me into a tight embrace, before kissing me full on the lips

"Do I really have to go?" I pouted after we broke apart; she smiled sadly before nodding her head at me

"Don't worry" she said "we'll see each other soon, for a war is about to break, and I must announce the end, the end and the beginning, the end of the rein of the gods. It is finally time for the creator to step in"

Now, I know, I know, you probably want to know what the hell is going on, well, it's pretty simple, the time of the gods has ended, no more Zeus as the supreme ruler of the earth, no, that will be my position. I will become the ruler of the earth and the new gods. The era of Tyranny has ended, democracy shall be enforced and everything will be right and just. One era has finished, and another has begun, this is the age of The Chaotic Gods.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**ANNABETH'S POV**_

Annabeth was sitting in Athena's palace, crying on her couch in the lap of my mother. She was here because the last five months had been the worst of my life, seriously, everything went downhill after Percy and her had, unofficially, broke up, Jerome had left me too, because the campers, when they found out, were making his, and her, life difficult. They hated us, or, more specifically, Annabeth. Tears began to spill again as she remembered the night Percy left.

"Now, now Annabeth, you mustn't cry over that pathetic sea spawn, he did not even deserve you in the first place, you must steel yourself and find yourself someone else. I can convince the gods to make you immortal, maybe even the minor goddess of architecture, and then we could find you a suitable suitor." Ranted Athena,

"I'd love that mother, thank you" Annabeth said, her sobbing finally stopping, as she saw the light shine through the dark clouds, she thought that, at last, things were looking up for her.

"Well I better ask them now, we have an emergency meeting scheduled for tonight anyway" Athena replied before gently raising her daughter of off her and rising.

"What is the meeting about, mother?" asked Annabeth, as she too raised, to take a shower, she hadn't showered since the previous day and she felt like she needed to, before she went before the gods to become immortal, before she started a new life she would bathe and become a new person.

"We found Perseus" Athena replied, closing the door to the place behind her, leaving Annabeth standing in front of the couch, shocked at what she had just heard. She shook it of before heading to the shower to bathe. It didn't matter, Percy would hate her no matter what she did to try and get him back, so she would continue her plan to start over her life. She sighed before stripped off her clothes, before stepping into the shower to begin her new life.

_**ATHENA'S POV**_

As Athena walked towards the throne room, she found herself thinking about the events that had transpired a few hours before. She shook her head while sighing. She couldn't believe that Annabeth would do something so stupid, even though she acted like she hated him, she was truly impressed by everything this boy had done, and still he did not let it go to her head like many heroes, including many of her own children, had done before. She truly hoped, though, that her daughter got over her depression and found someone else, who treated her as Percy had.

She sighed and muttered silently under her breathe 'You messed up Annabeth, you messed up big time' before continuing on her path towards the throne room, not sure if she wanted to know if Percy had changed or not. She sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time today, before she finally spotted the throne room, why did her palace have to be so far away from the throne room? She secretly hoped that Olympus would be destroyed again, so she could ask Annabeth to make it closer. She finally reached the door, if she was mortal, she was sure that she would be out of breathe. She opened the door to the throne room to find something that shocked her, she found…

_**ARTEMIS' POV (THE DAY BEFORE)**_

I was searching Russia now; I had searched everywhere else, except, of course, Alaska. I asked My Hunters to search Alaska for me, since I, myself, like all other gods, powers were extremely weakened there, even though I hated to admit it, but not even I could find Perseus if he was in Alaska. But, alas, he was not there, just like everywhere else I checked, Hades I had even checked the Caribbean, where I was shocked to find Strong demigods, but no monsters, in islands like; Trinidad, Jamaica and Barbados.

Anyway, as I searched through the forest, I found something that shocked me, for I had just been ready to flash back to father and report that I had failed, I had searched the world over the course of five months, thanks to my godly powers, now that was the most thorough search that I had for a male, and there he was, just sitting on the forest floor, meditating. My jaw dropped in pure unadulterated shock.

"Close your mouth, or you'll catch a fly" The man said, with a confident smirk. He was dressed in a black shirt with green trims, white cargo shorts trimmed with blue, and a black trimmed with white Nike shoes.

I finally caught myself before I managed to choke out,

"Perseus, Zeus has summoned you" which he instantly replied

"Oh good, I was just about to go to Olympus, I heard that Zeus was looking for assistance with the upcoming war." This caused my mouth to, yet again, drop to the ground

"How did you… never mind let's go" I said walking up to him then, placing my hand on his shoulder I teleported them both to Olympus, in the middle of the throne room. I then called MY father, saying that I found Perseus; he appeared instantly his facial features clearly showed relief, but that would be short lived.

"Call the council, we must celebrate the return of our hero." Said Zeus, excitedly.

"Can we postpone until tomorrow, Father, I am extremely tired, and I haven't taken a proper rest since the day you sent me to find Perseus." I replied tiredly

"Of course, my daughter, Perseus, you may go to your Father's cabin until tomorrow" Zeus said

"That's alright, Lord Zeus, I'm perfectly fine right here" he said, then he simply dropped to the ground in the meditation position that I saw him in when I found him. Father just shrugged before teleporting off somewhere. I myself, teleported to my palace, in my bedroom, then promptly dropped on my bed, dead asleep.

_**PERCY'S POV (PRESENT TIME)**_

As I sat in the throne room, I felt the intense stares of the gods.

Pitiful

I don't need pity

There are only a few in this room that I am going to allow on my council, only a few have gained my trust and respect. They will be given a choice, they can accept or deny, but either way… I shall be king and they shall become powerless. I already got a few to join me, said few, are Bianca, Nico, Thalia, Silena, Beckendorf, Poseidon and Apollo.

I was lost in thought, but I was brought out of my thoughts suddenly as I heard the door burst open.

"Sorry I'm late, I…..Percy!?" said a voice I knew all too well

"Annabeth" I said through my smirk as I turned to face the gods, a swirling vortex appearing at my side, and out step my friends, my allies and the love of my life.

"I guess this is the wrong time" said Chaos

"Who are you!" demanded Zeus

"I am the Queen of the Chaotic Deities, the newest race of gods, I am also the creator of the earth and everything else, and I am Chaos, fiancé of the King of the deities, Perseus Jackson"

_**A/U: Well here is chapter three, hopefully chapter three will be up within two weeks.**_

_**-Barcafan**_


	4. Chapter 4

_PERCY'POV_

I smiled at the surprised faces of the Olympians,

"Yes, you can join me now, or you shall bow down before me, eventually. Your time is up, and you most certainly overstayed your welcome." I said, a bit sad at the fact that I would force the Olympians into a three way war, Olympians against Titans against Chaotic Beings.

"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA, Perseus, what the hell are you talking about, you dare try to defy me and my people, you dare try to stand up against 12 immortals, while you are only a mere mortal with a body guard who doesn't know what's good for her, she could never be Chaos, cause last time I checked Chaos was a man."

That pissed off my fiancé, I'll never stop loving saying that, and her eyes turned pure white before she raged,

"Those who do not bow to us will be at war with us" Chaos was still rather peeved, but I quickly wrapped my arms around her to soothe her.

"You and what army, last time I checked, it's two on twelve, plus all our children." Said Zeus, humour clearly itched on his face " Perseus, stop this madness while you still can, this woman lies to you, she is no creator, come back to our side we already have one war to worry about, and what about your friends, you really want to kill them, leave them behind? Think about it, about-" Zeus was stating, rather persuasively, but was interrupted by Percy saying:

_THIRD PERSON_

"Enough, that's enough, I am fed up of you Zeus. Come to me, my council, show yourselves." Said Percy to, seemingly, no one, but as he said that a group of teenagers appeared, in a bright flash of light in arrow formation. In the front was a girl, who had a slight than, jet black hair and electric blue eyes, she wore a shirt that said death to Barbie, but otherwise was dressed as a hunter. A man and a woman stood behind her, the man to the left, the woman to the right. The man only wore black, a black muscle tee, black jeans and a black shades which blocked his eyes, his hair was slick black, like oil, and he had an olive skin colour. The woman who stood next to him was red headed, had a slightly pale skin colour, and brown, almost red, eyes, she wore cargo pants and a red muscle tee shirt.

Behind them stood three people, two men and a woman, the man on the right, had sandy blonde hair and sky blue eyes, he had a slight tan, and wore a blue muscle t and a short khakis. Next to him stood a woman whose beauty stood out in the room, she had perfect (whatever perfect is for you it change according to the person) blonde hair, kaleidoscope eyes, and she wore a skin tight dress, showing off all her curls. The man that stood to her left, the Olympian's right, was big and strong, and handsome in his own way, he stood tall, his brown eyes and black hair, adding to the dangerousness of the rest of his features.

The final row, of four, that stood behind the previously mentioned three, consisted of two men and two women. The men stood side by side, as did the women. The man who stood to the far right, left of the Olympians, was of average height, he had an eye patch over on eye, and his other was covered, by what seemed to be the mist, he wore, the same as the man in the second row, all black, black muscle t and a black jeans. The man who stood beside him was extremely tall, bald headed and had only one calf brown eye, he wore a baggy pants, with a baggy shirt. The woman who stood next to him, had brown eyes and black hair, she seemed to have an aura that commanded respect, and, finally the woman who stood next to her. She was a little taller than average and she had silky dark brown hair, and brown eyes

"Thalia Grace, Chaotic Deity of the Sky, Storms, The Weather, and my titles are Queen of the skies, third deity of the council" said the girl, who was at the head of the group said, speaking before Zeus had the chance to ask them

"Nico Di Angelo, Chaotic Deity of the underworld, The Dead, Darkness, Shadows, and my titles are King of the dead, Ghost King and Lord of Shadows" said the man to her right, catching on what his leader was doing

"Clarisse La Rue, Chaotic Deity of War, Weapons, Fighting, and Success, my titles are, The Lady of war and warriors." Said the woman to Nico's and Thalia's left

"Luke Castellan, Chaotic Deity, of Pranks, Speed, Messages, Treason, Betrayal, Trust and Loyalty, my title is Lord of Messages and massagers" said the man to the right, behind Nico.

"Silena Beauregard, Chaotic Deity of Beauty, Love, Self-pleasure, Pleasures, Protection, Wisdom and Defences, my titles are, Queen of Beauty, and Lady of the defenders of the Void

"Charles Beckendorf, Chaotic Deity of Forging, Metals, Creativity, Fire and minor Deity of Creation, my title is The King's Forger." Said the man to the left of Silena

"Ethan Nakamura, Chaotic Deity of Revenge, Balance, Justice, Righteousness, Deaths, Sleep and Awakenings, my title is The Cop Deity and The Grim Reaper" Said the man to the right, back of Luke

"Tyson Jackson, Chaotic Deity of Monsters, Armies, Minor Chaotic Deity of Destruction and Darkness, my titles are, General of the Chaotic Deity's Army, Bringer of Destruction and darkness" Said the Man, or Cyclops next to Ethan

"Zoë Nightshade, Chaotic Deity of The Moon, The Hunt, Light, Childbirth, Animals, Forests and Hills and Mountains, my title is Bringer of Light and Huntress of the Forests" Said the woman to the left of Tyson

"Bianca Di Angelo, Chaotic Deity of, The Wild, Wildlife, Wildfires, Minor Chaotic Deity of the Hunt and Devastation, my title is Pan's Heir" Said the final person in the formation

"That's you're army Perseus, that's Twelve of you, you do know that I have over two hundred gods, and goddesses at my command, do you?" Said Zeus while the other gods were looking unwilling to participate in a war where they would fight their children

"And those are just words, you are all still mortals, I can sense it" He continued, smugly.

"I know, but this is the coronation of the Chaotic Deities, you see, we do need you for something, but first, I must tell you that this is just my council, the rest of the Chaotic, who you would call 'minor', we just call them Chaotic Beings and unlike yours are much more stronger than your, Minor Gods. And the war is a four way war not a three way war, huh, let's just call it the great orgy war, since it's so much of us going at it, winner takes all, and finally. The Chaotic Beings are; Travis and Conner Stoll, Rachel Dare, Sally and Paul Blofis, Grover Underwood, Will Solace, Leo Valdez, Reyna, Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Frank Zhang, Dakota, Gleeson Hedge, Juniper and Michael Yew, Their powers and domains you will find out on your own." Ranted Percy

"It is Almost time Percy, you have to formally introduce yourself before time runs out" Chaos said to him. He sighed before thinking through everything that he was told by Chaos the day he first met her

_**Flashback **_

_PERCY'S POV_

I stood in the dark of the forest, my only light the snow underneath my feet, when I heard footsteps

_The chosen one_

I turned around quickly as I heard the sound of whispering, looking for who said that.

_The chosen one is here_

I turned back, I felt like one of those people in those horror movies… oh man, why did I say that, I'm going to die a pathetic death, the great Percy Jackson slayer of so many, scared to death by a ghost… Man I'm a wimp.

_Percy_

Gulp

_Percy Jackson_

Shit

_I'm watching you_

Oh Fu-

_Hahahahahahahahah_

Oh man I'm goi- wait, was that a feminine voice? Yes it was, and it sounded full of life, not like a spirit coming to haunt me… wherever's pulling my leg, is going to be dead for real now. I pulled out riptide and started to go towards the sound of the voice

_The chosen one is scare- AHHHHHHHH_

"Do I look scared to you, now explain yourself before I ki-" I was saying but got interrupted by the woman pulling the sword, twisting it out of my hands and pulled me close to her, me facing backwards, before placing the sword under my chin, pressing my neck with the sharp end.

"Do you know who I am, I am the creator, and you are intruding on my land, so don't threaten me!" said 'the creator'

"Well I sorry, okay" I said in a joking manor

She chuckled before releasing me; I turned around and blushed when I saw her face

_End Flashback_

"I am Perseus Jackson" I said breaking out of my trance "Chaotic Deity of Creation, Destruction, Time, Elements, Faith, Hope, Energy, Existence and The Sea. My titles are many so I shall only state the chaotic ones. I am the King of the Chaotic Deities, Fiancé to Chaos the Creator, Bringer of Faith, Hope, and Energy, and I am the King of the Void!" Just as I completed a flash of light shone brightly, like a new star. I felt my power increase tenfold, as I Chaos transferred the powers of Pontus and Thalassa, into me, I felt the powers of Kronos flow into me, you see, Chaos was transferring the powers of those faded to us that's why I mentioned those three, I know you thought Kronos was still dead but… well, I'll explain later.

Anyways, after the flash had died down I heard Chaos say

"As the Chaotic Deity of Everything made and to be made, and the Queen of the Chaotic Deities, I would like to present you, my new family and friends, my fellow council members, The Chaotic Council." She said clapping

"Thank you" she said smugly "for attending the coronation ceremony"

"See you on the battle field, that is, unless you want to surrender to us" I said enjoying the feel of my powers, I knew exactly what time it was, how much energy each god had, how hot the flames of the hearth was, and lastly where every Chaotic Deity and Being was and how healthy they were and how much energy they had left. I felt amazing!

"Ha and how do we know you aren't just bluffing" Said Hera and Athena at the same time, though by the look on Zeus' face, I knew that he knew that we weren't bluffing.

"Try this on for size" I said since only my powers would be different from what it originally was, which was water.

Fire started in my left hand while the earth started to rise and fall like waves, the air became violent and water appeared in my hands, time slowed then sped up, random kitchen appliances appeared then disappeared and finally, I made a ball of pure energy appear in my hands. I felt amazing, the power, it felt so good. Enough. Stop, I have showed them enough of my abilities.

Everything stopped. Everything went completely still and it was only Chaos and I still blinking and moving.

"What, is happening?" I asked her, to which she replied

"Well, you just wanted everything to stop, didn't you" she said and paused, waiting for me to answer, so I nodded, "well, you have control of existence, and you wanted everything to stop, so, well everything stopped, including time." She said, while giggling at the shocked look on my face.

"You look cute, you know" she said surprising me

"What?" I asked, my face still showing surprise. She giggled again before pulling me into an embrace

"You look cute, even when you're shocked or surprised" she explained before kissing me on my lips. I melted into the kiss, it had been a long time since we last kissed, and now, since I was immortal, we could kiss longer, I smiled as my mind wandered thinking about my past yet again

_Flashback_

_It had been almost a month since I had stumbled upon the creator, and after taking a bit, I found out that I was meant to be the king of a new race of gods, I was really surprised at first but after she explained to me that this had been her plan since she created this world. She was teaching me about being an immortal so that I would be able to take control of my immortal powers as soon as I got them. We were at the archery range, now, I have to admit, Chaos. Is. Hot. Like seriously._

_Anyways, we were at the archery range, Chaos was showing me how to shoot the bow, but honestly, the only thing I was paying attention to was her body and how great she looked in the black sports bra and short pants._

"_Percy, pay attention, what were you watching anyways?" she asked_

_I blushed deeply, was sure, before replying_

"_Nothing and I'm sorry" she raised an eyebrow. Sigh. She looked so beautiful._

"_It's okay but do you really have lie to my face like that?" She asked_

"…_.." was my smartass reply_

"_If that is how it is, I said that I needed to have your full attention for all of this, so I'm afraid I'll have to go into your mind to find out what has you like this" she said which broke me out of my trance,_

"_NO! NO!NO! NO! __NO! NO!NO!NO!" I said, but it was too late._

_She looked normal, that is, until she found the memory that I had, she blushed pink, before wiping it off quickly and smiling,_

"_Let's get this over with, you really are poor at archery" she said before reequipping her arrow, setting them down and walking over to me. _

"_Come on, that arrow isn't going to shoot itself." She told me before showing me the stance that I had seen so many times in my life, but could never get correct. I tried doing just as she had shown me, but I had it wrong, again_

"_This is hopeless; can't we just go back to the other stuff, like testing me on how I'm supposed to summon something?" I whined_

"_We could, but if we did you would then become out of shape, so it'll be much better if you keep active and what better way to do it if you also learn a valuable skill as well?" she shot back_

_Sigh,_

"_Okay" I replied sadly_

"_Alright, come on, pick up your bow, place the arrow, now aim… ah that's the problem, your stance is poor…" she said and trailed off as she came close behind me to show me how to stand correctly. She stood so close I was sure our skins were touching. I started to blush deep red, but pushed it back down and listened to what she was telling him, he misfired and the arrow fell short, I was going to pick it up but Chaos pushed me back and said that my stance was perfect so that I should try to stay still._

_She bent down for the arrow and, well let me sum up how I was_

"…_. Good lord….." yep that's how I was, swear, I was so caught up that I didn't see her watching me watching her._

"_Like what you see" she said causing me to blush deeper_

"…_." Was all I could say_

_TIME SKIP THREE MONTHS_

_I stood outside the door of Chaos' room, took a deep breath before knocking on the door and waiting for her to answer,_

"_Ah Perseu-"She began but I cut her off with a kiss_

_End Flashback_

We broke the kiss and I smiled at her before willing everything to start back,

"Two days, Olympians, two days you have to decide what you are going to do, if you will join me, or if you will fade final decision by the end of two days' time. I said before I flashed out with the rest of my Chaotic Council.

**A/U: Two weeks did not pass yet, I have fulfilled my quota, now I must sleep cause it's like 11:00, and I'm tired. Oh and there will be like one-two chapters left for this story, the next book will be out not too long after that.**

**-Barcafan**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long wait, I had test so I couldn't update, expect it soon though. Also, I have decieded that I will not eend the story on the next chapter, but I will still make more parts to it

Sorry again,

Barcafan


	6. Chapter 6

Death. The stench of it was unbearable one the battle field, where only one of the armies still stood. The war had raged for many centuries, the gods fighting the titans, while the primordial fought the chaotic beings. The Titan king, Kronos, raised from Tartartus twelve years ago, and he, along with his brethren, decimated the minor gods, and demi gods. The Olympians fought a losing war as many of their own kin left to join the chaotic beings. The titan king, after defeating the Olympians, claimed the earth for himself, then waged war on his mother, gaea.

The Chaotic king, Lord Perseus, fought against the primordial and won easily, only after two years, he then waited, and trained himself and his army, both in their powers and their weapons skills, and waited a Millenium, before the Titans managed to deafeat the Olympians. He waited for the arragont Titan king to wage war on Gaea, then followed out his plan. Since his Father had joined his army , along with Artemis, Hestia, Hades, Hermes, Apollo and Hephestus, he had let him retake his claim of the sea, and after defeating Gaea, he claimed the earth as his title, though he still had control over the sea, he was a chaotic being of it, instead of a chaotic deity. Almost all the gods that joined got back theier domains. Though they shared it like Perseus did with his Father.

When Kronos waged war on Gaea, he had waged war against the earth, therefore, he waged war against Perseus, who led his army, which consisted of over ten million soliders (remember Tyson is the Chaotic deity of Armies, and Hades, Bianca, Hazel and Nico could control the dead.) Perseus, and his army quickly dispacted the Titans with no lose, then gave back the remaining Olympians control of the Earth, with Poseidon as their King.

Perseus then took the Chaotics back to the void where they all spread across the universe, controlling galaxies. Chaos and Perseus, however, took their council, Thalia, Nico, Bianca, Zoe, Clarisse, Luke, Tyson, Ethan, Silena, and Charles, and went deeper into the void, where they watched over all that happened in the universe. As the supreme rulers of the Universe. They stayed in the deeps of the Universe for many eons, watching over their universe. They watched as Zeus and the other Olympians reformed, and as Zeus tried to raise an army to take down Poseidon, but it was only himself and Ares, who leaved quickly, when Perseus crept into one of his dreams and 'convinced him' to stay loyal to Poseidon. Zeus, realizing this then left the gods to raise his father, for their defeat, but Perseus killed him and destroyed his essence. The gods then removed all the rules, with the help of Perseus and Chaos, their demi god children lived longer, and were able to contribute to the world better, like Eric, the son of Poseidon who stopped sea pollution and the daughter of Athena, Meagan, who created technology that saved the world from a zombie apocalypse.

Poseidon also brought the gods out of hiding so the mortals knew who to worship and were trained by military bases made by and for people who wanted to hunt monsters. The gods had made the world a better place to live in all-round.

All around the Galaxy the gods spread their rule, to the Martians, to Neptune, and even to Pluto, where they made the planet's size regrow. Then they made Pluto, when the inhabitants rebelled and tried to kill the gods, into Hades' realm. Each Olympian took the planet which was their roman names, and ruled supreme there, but every year, they held their council on Earth, where the original Olympus was. Also, because of their exposition, and the mortals believing in them, they tripled in power, so that they rivalled the chaotic beings, but not the chaotic deities. The gods also lived in harmony with the Chaotics.

**A/N: I know I said that I would do more than five chapters, but I can't think of anything else to put in the story, so this is the end of the story, no sequel. I am so sorry, but this chapter was hard enough to write. I'll be doing a one shot next, so until next time.**


End file.
